


Lost

by Mina Lightstar (ukefied)



Series: esper_cave selections [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Gen, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukefied/pseuds/Mina%20Lightstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Locke's return to Kohlingen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> For esper_cave: 94. Abandon; 96. Take; 97. Goodbye

Kohlingen has been restored, and Rachel's house looks good as new.

"You'd never know what happened here," Locke utters, staring at the quaint little kitchen and its wooden furniture, imagining sitting down for an afternoon cup of tea. Not that he'd ever been welcome for tea in Rachel's house.

"I shouldn't have let you come here so soon," Alric says.

When the taller man's legs appear beside him, Locke realizes he's somehow ended up on his knees. He touches the carpet, swallows a lump in his throat. "You're sure she said it?" he demands. "Positive?"

"'If a man named Locke returns, please tell him I love him,'" Alric recites. "Half the town heard it."

"... Oh," Locke concedes, swallowing another huge lump. "I..."

"You shouldn't be here now," Alrc advises, in the awkward tone of one who does not feel confident giving comfort. "Not good for you."

_Do you think she remembered anything that had happened while she was amnesiac?_ Locke wants to ask -- badly wants to ask -- but can't bring the words up past that lump. _Do you think she remembered that I tried, that I tried to stay with her? Or does she think I left her after the accident?_

It's this thought, this possibility, that breaks his heart into a million pieces.

_Does she think I wanted to leave her?_

"Whoa, whoa, hey -- come on," Alric's voice, mildly surprised -- and a pair of strong arms picking him up off the carpet. "Let's get you out of here."

It's like he's trapped in a whirlwind, so he latches on to the one thing he knows for sure: _I have to make this right. I have to make this right._


End file.
